Cheats and Lies
by Vampireme
Summary: What happens when Edward cheats on Bella? Find out! Jacob helps, but she get's changed. How does Edward feel when he comes back?
1. He cheats

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do not own the fantabulous twilight series. cries in a corner

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

I wanted to surprise him, after all it was just us. His family was out hunting and he stayed behind, for me. How could you not love Edward Cullen? Anyway, I really did want to surprise him, so I told him I had to work down at the Newton's, but I took off instead, and I was on my way to his house. I cut the engine at the front of the path, he would have heard my truck anyway, and hopped out of my truck. I walked the winding road to his house, a smile firmly planted on my face.

I had (finally) reached the door and I took out my key. The door opened with a small creek. I stopped dead in my tracks.

The sight I saw nearly ripped my heart out. There, on the sofa, was Edward, holding someone else.

"Bella…" he trailed off, his lips touching her throat.

"Edward." I managed.

I turned on my heel to his room, leaving him and her flabbergasted. I delicately walked up the stairs, I didn't fall because A) I was to numb and B) I didn't want him to catch me. I packed up my stuff, carefully leaving all the clothes Alice had gotten me and began to walk back down stairs, clothes in a big wad in my hands.

"Bella, please, wait." He panted.

I dropped my clothes and walked over to _her_. She was gorgeous with bright blond hair and a super-skinny figure, pretty much a Barbie doll, except, of course, the red eyes heavily globbed with eyeliner. I didn't care. I reached down and gave her a…hug. "Have fun." I whispered and gathered my clothes. Edward caught up to me, "Bella, wait. Bell-" I put my free finger to his lips, the icy tingle numbing me more. I shook my head and made it down the path to my truck. Of course he followed me, trying to explain. I just ignored him.

It hadn't really hit me until I was at home, in bed, and thinking. I went into a fit full of sobs. I cried so hard that Charlie came in to check on me. "Are you all right Bells?" I nodded, trying to hold back more sobs. The pain was much more intense then when he left me, because I caught him, and he didn't tell me. I wasn't mad that he cheated on me, I knew I didn't deserve a god like him and that it was bound to happen, he was just a good guy and didn't want to hurt me. No, I was mad because he didn't tell me himself. I looked over to my nightstand, it was already 2am. I sighed, not wanting to believe what happened today. It was just a dream and I would wake up tomorrow. Yeah, right.

I thought about my life, and paused. I needed Jacob. I would call him tomorrow morning. My thoughts were interrupted by a crash through my window.

**(Cliffe! First time writing a fanfic. PLEASE READ AND RATE! Thanks Luvveys! **

**Xoxo Bella)**


	2. Jacobs surprise

Thank you so so so so so much for reviewing, I couldn't do this without you!

**Disclaimer**: I own Twilight -wakes up- Dangit. –sobs-

Surprise from Jacob

BPOV

"Jacob!" I squealed. Seriously, that boy can read minds. I was going to call him in the morning…

"Ow, Damnit! Couldn't you at least leave your window OPEN?" he panted, brushing himself off.

I just laughed and through myself into an embrace around him, my personal sun, and I could feel his warmth lifting my troubles. He pulled away from me and scrutinized my face. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his eyes clouded with concern and worry. My smile vanished. "He cheated, Jacob." I replied, careful not to say his name. I wouldn't shed another tear for that traitor. Jacob sighed and sat me down at the edge of my bed. He paced back and forth.

He looked at me, and…smiled. "I know a way to cheer you up." He said, I just noticed he was holding something behind his back. He always had a plan. You couldn't help but love him, but I said that about Ed-him, didn't I? I shrugged it off. "Don't you want to know what it is…?" he asked, taunting me like a child. I nodded. He pulled out four tickets behind from behind his back. Two appeared to be plane tickets, I looked at the destination Gainesville Florida. My spine was tingling with excitement as I looked to the other tickets. FLORIDA GATOR TICKETS!! I tried to tackle him to the ground, unsuccessful, but he got the idea. "How much did those cost?" I asked, they were for the National Championship game, I remember in 1996 we tried to get them, $400 a pop. "Friend of Friend…" Jacob smiled. I screamed.

We both froze. And then relaxed when we heard Charlie's snores erupting a few doors down. I thought you'd like them…" Jacob, teased. We're leaving Friday, the games on Saturday and we'll come back Sunday. I came to ask if it would be alright with your bloodsucker, but that doesn't seem to be an issue.." he said, cheerfully.

"There is one thing I have to do first…" I said, watching the sun peek over the horizon. "Can you take me to the Cullen's house?"

**MORE CLIFFIES!!! ****Sorreh****, Loves. But I am adding 2 ****chappies**** today, I think. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Oh, and yes, I am a gator fan, sorry ****opposers**


	3. Meeting Her

Jacob looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "You want me to take you where?!?"

"The Cullens." I repeated softly.

Jacob nodded. "If that's what you want…just don't let him hurt you, please?" I smiled and grabbed my keys. "Uh-uh. I'm driving." He smirked.

"I know."

"Then why do you have your keys?"

"Oh, um, no reason." I smiled playfully.

Jacob shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

I giggled as I steadily, without falling slipped into his car. "Just drop me off at the mouth of the driveway." Jacob shrugged and started the car. We rode in silence until I was at the Cullen driveway. "Just wait here." I said and began to trek up the path.

I reached the mansion after what seemed like an hour and noticed Edward's car in the driveway, along with another car, a crisp, white Cadillac. I sighed, _she_ was here. I also noticed that there was no one else home. I smiled as I took my keys from my pocket and walked over to the hood of Edward's car. I smiled wider as I gently took my key to his hood. The screeching sounds weren't very loud, but I knew Edward would here them. I quickly wrote 'Cheater' onto his hood and backed up, waiting for Edward to come out and inspect the damage. He came sooner then I expected, but then again it was his 'baby'. He looked at the hood in shock, I giggled. His head shot up and stared daggers into my heart. "What the hell is this Bella?" he hollered pointing to his hood. "That, my '_love_' is a hood of a car." I spat.

"Oh, Edward, what's wrong baby?" Ugh. _She_ came out.

"Oh, hello, remember me? I thought so. Anyway, I suppose introductions are in order. Well my name is Bella and this over here" I pointed to Edward. "Oh, wait, I suppose you already know him very well…very, very well." I smiled a fake, malicious smile.

"This is her, Eddie?" I saw Edward cringe, my smile widened. "I don't know how you ever fell for Her. She's so…boring." She replied flicking her hair over her shoulder. Her blond hair was slightly messy, I didn't even want to know what had been going on. She had red eyes and a figure even a model would die for. She probably wore a size -4 jean. Currently though, she was wearing a denim skirt entirely too short for me, and a thin silk top. I sighed; she was just another Vampire Barbie. "By the way, I'm Claudia."

"Hello Claudia. And no, Edward never fell for me. He was just lying, but I can totally see why he fell for you…" I fake smiled again.

"Oh really?" Claudia beamed.

I nodded. "Yes, you're a whore. That's why."

Claudia looked like he was about to attack me, and Edward growled.

"Ah, protecting her are we? How sweet. I remember when you used to do that for me because of some silly old vampire after my blood." An idea struck me. I walked next to Claudia. "I bet my blood is absolutely fantastic, no? It' probably so sweet, but to bad you won't be able to try it…"

Claudia took a whiff and smiled. "Mmm."

"Claudia No!" Edward held her back.

I sighed and accidently pricked my finger against the saw in the garage, accidentally of course. Haha. "Mmm, look at that I'm such a klutz."

"Bella what the Hell are you doing?"

"Funny you should mention hell Edward, since you turned my life into it.

"BELLA!" he roared, barely restraining Claudia.

"Well, it seems you guys are 'busy'. I should leave…" I said and turned to run. "Tell Alice I said Hello!" and I was off.

I was surprised. Edward didn't try to catch up with me. Coward. I saw Jacob waiting for me in his car. I waved to him. "Hey, I'm going to walk okay…I'll see you later." He nodded.

I knew where I was going. I was going to the meadow. I need a place to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I reached the meadow, it was dusk and I sat down on the ground. I heard a rustle in the bushes and looked up. "Oh, Hello there Isabella, my dear." Said a sickly feline voice.

**ANYON****E**** GUESS?? I NEED REVEIWS TO KEEP GOING! I'M LOOSING MY INTREST. C'MON!**

**Aye, yes I updated. I Need you to R&R NOW.**

**With Love,**

**Bella**

**YES THAT IS MY NAME. DON'T BE JEALOUS. AND YES, I DO DATE AN EDWARD.**


	4. New coven and Flashback

A/N:

Wow! You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing, you make me feel loved.

Anywho, I know my story is totally ooc… but I'm tired of feeble Bella. I am all for women power so VIOLA! SuperBella had been created.

Annnnnnnnnd, Claudia does infact drink humans. Thus the red eyes. MAUAHAHAAH!

Oh, next chappie is All Edward POV

Please keep reviewing!! Thankies!

looks at A/N Holy crap that was long.

Disclaimer: I am currently in jail with my laptop, this dude tried to take it but I almost bit his arm off. CURSE YOU STEPHANIE AND YOUR LAWYERS. I wanted those rights dry-sobs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Uhm. Hello." I replied, looking up into red eyes.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and I finally recognized who it was. Claudia.

"Ugh, Claudia. What do you want? What else could you possibly take from me?" I asked, avoiding your gaze.

"Isn't it obvious what I want? Gee, you humans are so…slow. I want you blood, damn it. You know that was so…stupid of you to prick your finger while I was there. Humans never learn." She hissed.

"You know what Claudia? Go back to Edward, I bet he misses you." I shrugged.

"Oh Bella, I will but I'm so…thirsty." I couldn't even object before her fangs met my neck. I screamed as the fire engulfed my body. The next thing I felt was a ripping against my neck, the fangs were no longer there and Claudia was gone. What the heck? I tried to stand up, but the fire ate at my legs. 3 freaken days. I slowly drifted away into a sea of darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was two weeks I had to live through the fire. Not three days, two weeks of pure agony. I had given up on screaming, but when the transformation came to a close, the first thing I thought of was Edward. How could he cheat on me, then have is 'girlfriend' attack me? I mean he has got to be the most vile, sinister thing I have ever met. Truly a monster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I gave up on him, it had been 10 years, Charlie and Renee dead, because of my faked death. He didn't want me; I was never good enough for him. But oh well, that's the past, I have a new family, a new love, and a new home. Even though, much to my disdain was in Forks. Ugh.

"Echo!" Erin yelled. "Let's go sweetie!"

Yeah I changed my name to Echo. I couldn't bare to be called Bella anymore. And yes, Erin was my 'mother' figure. She had silky red hair and green eyes. Yeah, I said green. It was part of her power, to control earth. We never really called her mom, mostly Erin or Flowerchild. Haha.

"Ugh, I'm coming."

I threw on a small hunter green silk halter camisole on that had black lilies made of rhinestones and stitching on the left of it, beside the hem and a black skirt went a couple inches above me knees. I slipped on a pair of black heels and gave my self one last look in the mirror. Oh how I loved my power. I could make anything beautiful with a touch. Thus is why I have the most serene lilac eyes and pin-straight hair that fell to about my waist in choppy, 'emo' layers. I had a natural blush and my eyes always looked like I had eyeliner on and my lips were fuller and candy apple red. I smiled at my reflection. I was gorgeous, and no one could deny it. I also had another power, to read minds, lovely.

And my other power, yes I'm powerful, I know, was to absorb other vampire powers, but I didn't brag about that one, it wasn't that special. Hah.

I flew down the stairs in a blur to the waiting arms of Ian. "You look wonderful today…"

"I know." I flashed a dazzling smile.

"Are we ready to go? Sophie?" I asked, looking to my sister. She had black hair that had one lime green chunk in it and about sixty pounds of eyeliner. She wore all black, the only splash of color were the red skulls on her shirt. All she did was nod, her power was to control the weather.

"Lola?" I asked a gorgeous blonde. She had amber eyes with a careful smile. She wore a red hlater top and a white flare skirt. "Yepyep." She grinned. Lola had no power, but like Rosalie she was G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S.

"Ian?" I looked to the love of my life. He had brownish hair that spiked slightly

"Always, love." He replied. He wore a black button down shirt and a pair of distressed jeans, his power was to shapeshift. I grinned. "Then let's go!" I grabbed my keys to my school car, a black jaguar XK8. I opened the door to the driver's side and slipped into the seat. I looked at the mirror, which had a floridia gator string attached. Oh the memories.

Flashback-

"I look like an idiot!" exclaimed Jacob.

"No!! You look so cute!!" I grinned. He did look like an idiot, but everyone who was into the spirit of the Florida Gators looked like idiot. He had on a Gator Jeresy and I painted his face with orange and blue paint and he had on an orange and blue glitterwig and a foam finger (that's what I wear xD).

"Easy for you to say, you look hot." He countered. I blushed.

He was right, I have to admit. I had on a jersey too, with the number 15 on it, resembling Tim Tebow, the quarterback, that was large, but seemed to fit really nice, I had a pair of blue jeans on and I had dyed the edges of my hair blue. (this is what I wear on a usual day xD)

It only took us a few hourse from Jacksonville, because we were also visiting mom on the way. We parked and got out and made the one mile trek to the stadium.

"You excited??" Jacob teased.

"No this is terrible." Jacob frowned. I giggled. "DUH!!!!" Of course I am!!"

I noticed the opposing Ohio State fans. Haha, were going to crush them.

We made it to the stadium, Jake was even bigger then half the players. I suppressed a small laugh. We watched the first play and everyone gasped. TEBOW WAS DOWN!! CAM NEWTON'S OUT SICK!! WHO'S GOING TO PLAY QUARTERBACK? WE HAVE TO FORFIT!" was heard all around the stadium.

"I'll do it!" Jake sang. I shook my head. "Jake!!"

"What? I'm going." And before I could stop him he had already jogged down to Coach Urban Meyer to explain the situation. Urban Meyer nodded. Oh god, Jake what were you going to do?!

He suited up and went into the game. He played amazing, he was the biggest, strongest, and fastest player on the field. Of course. I cheered him on like any good fan, and when the game was over we won, 41:14, in favor of us against the number one team in America. Jacob rushed back to the stands and picked me up, as if I was his bride, and kissed me. I didn't push away, he deserved this moment. I was so happy.

End flashback-

I'm still happy, but there is still a hole n my heart. I had given up crying over him, and dedicated my heart to Ian. Hopefully, he won't hurt me.

"Let's go to school."


End file.
